memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Helden und Dämonen
Notizen *Holodecksysteme: Abbildungskontrollsysteme, Sicherheitsprotokolle *Funktionsweise des Holodecks: Energie wird in Materie umgewandelt und zurück. Im wesendlichen ein nebenprdukt des Transporters. (After all, the holodeck are basically an outgrowth of transporter technology, changing energy into matter and back again every time a program is run.) *Hologramme bestehen aus Photonischer Energie *Magnetisches Eindämmungsfeld bewirgt haptik, kann abgeschaltet werden (magnetische kohesion) *vulkanische literatur enthält keinerleid dämonen, und ist nicht sonderlich populär *Medizinisches Instrument: "Nervenstimulator" *des doctors erste aussenmission *der doc hat sich mehrere namen überlegt: "Schweitzer" *captain vermerkt im logbuch ein lob an den doktor :Wird das Funktionsprinzip des Holodecks nicht an anderer Stelle schon mal anders beschrieben?--Bravomike 13:40, 14. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Meinst Du die Erklärung "Traktorstrahlen, die Photonen lenken" oder so ähnlich? Das wurde schon als non-canon abgetan, siehe Diskussion zu Holodeck (unter "Funktionsweise"). --89.55.199.211 18:12, 14. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Nein, ich meine das, was auch in der Einleitung des Artikels Holodeck selbst steht: "Das Holodeck ist ein spezieller Raum, an Bord eines Raumschiffes welcher mittels eines '''holografischen Bilderzeugungssystems beliebige virtuelle Welten simulieren kann'.".--Bravomike 18:17, 14. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::auf jeden fall scheint es keine richtige materie zu sein da sie ja ohne einen projektor verschwindet--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:30, 14. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Vermutlich (''was folgt ist reine Spekulation!) ist es eine Mischung aus Holoemittern und Replikatorentechnologie. Hintergründe, ferne Objekte usw. sind Hologramme, Dinge die man anfassen kann, die vor einem stehen sind reale, replizierte oder "hin-transportierte" Objekte, die danach wieder aufgelöst werden oder vielleicht von Anfang an nicht stabil erschaffen sind. Das würde zwar ein wenig der sehr absolut klingenden Beschreibung in der Episode widersprechen, allerdings ist die nun wieder ziemlich schwer mit dem zu vereinbaren, was wir sonst über Holotechnologie wissen--Bravomike 18:37, 14. Jul. 2007 (UTC) du, ich glaube sowas steht im tng-tm. alle objekte die man berühren kann(auch personen) sind wahrlich da und bestehen aus lebloser aber normaler materie wird nur über eine art traktorstrahl technologie durch den raum gezogen. das ist natürlich längst von den autoren verworfen worden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:41, 14. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, eben, irgendwie passt das mit der echten materie, die irgendwie erzeugt und dann irgendwie bewegt wird nicht zu dem, was wir über Hologramme und Kraftfelder wissen. Zum Beispiel beweist der Doktor doch, dass auch ganz normale Hologramme wie Materie wirken können (ich glaube es war in als er das Tom Paris eindrucksvoll erklärt) und insgesamt passt das mit der realen materie eigentlich nicht zu dem, was wir sonst so sehen--Bravomike 18:46, 14. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::was genau hat paris gesagt in dieser episode? ich weiss das er was darüber gesagt hat aber ich habs leider nicht mitgetippt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:49, 14. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Meinst Du in dieser Episode oder in Transplantationen? Also zu dieser kann ich Dir leider nichts sagen weil ich \*§!&%!"?! diese Woche wie auch die letzten Wochens schon vergessen habe VOY zu sehen oder aufzuzeichnen wie ich es sonst immer mache :(--Bravomike 18:52, 14. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :das mit dem nebenprodukt des transporters wird übrigens auch in Sherlock Data Holmes fast genauso erklärt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:01, 31. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Amanita muscaria Ich habe diesen Absatz vorerst aus den HGI entfernt, da dies wohl besser im Artikel Amanita muscaria (MA/en: en:Amanita muscaria) stehen sollte, als im Episodenartikel: Amanita muscaria: Kurz nachdem der Doktor Bekanntschaft mit Freya macht findet diese einige Pilze welche vom Doktor als "Amanita muscaria" identifiziert werden, als Fliegenpilze also, bei den gezeigten Pilze jedoch handelt es sich ganz offensichtlich nicht um selbige. Auch für die von Freya beschriebene Verwendung der Pilze in einer Art "Berserker"-Trank, hat die Geschichtsforschung keinerlei Anzeichen gefunden. --Pflaume 17:06, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC)